


but i'm not in love

by evanescentwoodnymph



Series: Widowmaker Drabbles [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ouihaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentwoodnymph/pseuds/evanescentwoodnymph
Summary: it's a short drabble.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: Widowmaker Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/973434
Kudos: 3





	but i'm not in love

**Author's Note:**

> dani is widowmaker. i rp her frequently, and she's gained that nickname.

“Bluebell?”  
“Mm?”  
“You haven’t said anything in ages. You alright?”  
The two lie out on the roof of one of Ashe’s Mojave homes. The night is clear and warm, and while watching the stars, the crickets and Ashe’s voice became the underscore for the assassin’s thoughts. For once not full of anxieties or of self-hatred. Merely what events fell into place just so this night could become reality. Fortuitous weapons deal, indeed.   
“Oui. I was just listening to your story. About your-- _uh_ \-- boy nearly turning you in.”   
“He ain’t my boy no more, I’ll tell you that.”   
Ashe reaches in her pocket for a packet of cigarettes, and offers one to her lover. Dani accepts it, and with a metallic clink of a Zippo, she lights them up.   
“I know you got more on your mind though, sugar. Don’t you wanna talk?”  
Part of her wants to. But she can never find the right words. How does express years of paranoia and being on edge being soothed in the other’s presence? Without sounding like a fool? She takes a drag from her cigarette, flicking the ashes into the bottle of tequila the two of them finished earlier.   
“B.O.B’s soup was enjoyable.”   
“Bluebell?”   
“Oui?”   
“You bullshittin’ me right now?”   
“No.”  
“I know you ain’t staring at the moon like that thinking about soup.”   
Dani pulls her focus toward Ashe. Her brilliant hair just as silver as the moon. Closing the space between them, she presses her cold lips, to warm, full ones. Separating just slightly, she speaks gently to her lover, “I have been thinking about you this whole time, mon amour.” It’s not a lie, at least. But there’s more to it. There’s more to it when those gentle, but firm arms wrap around the assassin waist. More to it than when she whispers that nickname in that American drawl. Her fire is everything to Dani. 


End file.
